


This Cool Dream I had

by Feral_Swift



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Other, Prophecy, Sleep, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Swift/pseuds/Feral_Swift
Summary: Just a really neat dream I had and I woke up and instantly needed to write it down.This isn't a rare occurrence, I actually get these kind of vivid, intense detailed, full-story type dreams all the time.I think Ill just start placing them here too because I think they are neat.Enjoy if you wish and yes, this is literally a dream I had, Im not making any of it up.





	This Cool Dream I had

Which I always have the best dreams if I wake up then go back to sleep.  
But it was me (except I was a blue eyed raven haired hot guy) and a bunch of friends. We were on a cruise and an accident happened half way through and the ship pulled a titanic minus the iceberg.  
My group of friends got washed away from the rest of the ship which saved us because everyone else aboard got sucked under and killed.  
We ended up washing up on this island that was really weird that no one knew was even there and for a long while we just panicked and tried to figure things out. I don’t remember if we found natives first or this magic stone in a cave that turned us all into crazy strong awesome looking creatures that resembled the natives (I was still hot with black hair and blue eyes but I looked like this guy from this YouTube video: https://youtu.be/r0s0E_WsqvQ ) but whichever happened first it happened right after finding a odd looking skeleton on the beach.  
We found the natives at this “bar” where they clustered about and were told that we washed up on this ancient island that has existed hidden from the rest of the world and we had slipped into their dimention bubble- and we werent the only ones who have done so.  
Turns out when the island needed new guardians it would “summon” them. Of course we asked about that and was told that the previous guardians were killed not to long ago and the (insert name cuz I don’t remember) race kept coming onto their island via their oen dimention rip and trying to take over and murder everyone and if they got to the stone they could destroy the entire world and get into the human world where they could feast.  
They were three times as large or larger than us and resembled dinosaurs but in thick clunky square-ish shapes like blocks on blocks. They could speak too but it was more gutteral.  
They were cruel monsters. Well my group left the bar and fought amongst are selves because 1: we didnt ask for this 2: we shouldn’t have to fight 3: if we dont fight the world could end and everyone we love 4: we had to find a way home 5: could we ever go home? 6: fighting monsters!? Probably dying horribly like that skeleton we found?? 7: we were monsters now too! Could we ever be human again? Needless to say there was a LOT of arguing and a blond girl (we changed but not that much) decided to not fight and leave the group. She ended up betraying us in the end and got eaten in a horrible way because of it. But that was at the very end.  
The first time we see the monsters was terrifying and it was like the horizon along the beach split. Harsh light blinded us and the ocean receded. We had no idea how to fight or control our new skills.  
Two of our friends got slaughtered and we all got terribly hurt. The monsters retreated though cackling- this was fun for them! They had just been playing with us. Of course the group freaked out and we all faught again.  
We decided to look for a way home and in the meantime we would fight. To protect our dimention and ourselves.  
So we learned to fight- and quickly.  
We learned of the island and of legends about two children and these eggs that could save everything for all eternity rendering guardians useless. But it was only a legend and had never come true or even looked like it might come true at any time. Especially considering the children- human children- would have come from the bad guys dimention. And all the humans on their dimention were dead and eaten eons ago.  
We got our asses kicked so much. But we won each fight none the less. There was this one short and stout very blocky shaped big bad who was yellowish who developed this last relationship with me (they often retreated in fights and we found out who were the leaders and head soldiers because we couldn’t kill them. They’d just retreat at the end of a battle)  
It was this playful, nasty, sadistic and sexual relationship that was COMPLETELY one sided. Remember, im a raven haired blue eyed hot guy with a tail.  
I recall he had a fondness for spines. He groped and licked my face with a giant gross tongue before injuring me with a hard blow to the gut or a kick thatd send be skipping across the ground like a rock. We got the hell beat out of us all the time.  
It was right after a big battle when we thought they were coming back. Light split the sky and the waves drew back. We waited, terrified and defiant but it was no monsters that appeared but two tiny silhouettes that got bigger until we saw that it was a young boy and an older girl. Maybe 7 and 10? They were tattered brown gross long shirts and looked like they had been through hell. The girl was blond with freckles and the boy was dark tan (like Ezran from TDP) with brown hair. They were carrying a round wicker basket. We raced to them as they were followee by some lower monsters.  
We killed the monsters and brought the kids back to our natives. It was revealed that these kids were the prophecy! And in the basket they had- eggs! Some were crushed and their yolks ran but some where still good. They all looked like colorful cool looking rocks.  
Of course the big bads figured out their humans had escaped along with their eggs because of the blond traitor who ratted us out when they raided the “bar” with the natives in it and told them our weaknesses in exchange for her own life, and launched their biggest assault weeks later. Bit we had healed and were ready to die like the guardians before us.  
We found out she betrayed us because she was with them when they showed up all calm and in formation. Erie and smug. The big bad leader had her on his shoulder and told us of her betrayal in exchange for her life before snatching her with his giant hand and tore her apart and devoured her sloppily before our eyes.  
My enemy across the front lines was across from me, he caught me attention and sexually licked his lips looking me up and down and I glared in return, a growl rumbling in my chest and my lip twitching to a snarl.  
Then suddenly thr battle began! Some of the natives who knew how to fight were with us this time because this was the fight to end all fights!  
The “bar” is where my personal battle endes up with my monster as the battle as a whole spread quite far. We were a large group to begin with and even moreso with the natives but the big bads brought their whole force.  
I recall being grabbed by the face after being stunned by a gut shot them tossed into the ajr3 where I was met with a huge knee in the gut that sent me flying straight up and slamming my spine across the top of a doorframe bending me backwards. Teeth bared in pain I fell and the door frame crumbled around me. I lay there for a moment then groaned, rolled my eyes exasperated and rolled myself over to get up to continue the fight.  
Elsewhere the children raced to get to the magic stone with the eggs, which kept getting broken which redered them useless but there were still a few left.  
We didn’t know the finer details of what they needed to do but they did. Together they needed to break an egg over the stone using the stone to crack it, then together needed to grasp the stone with the yolk, fingers laced together with the others hands until a light shone from the stone. This would take the childrens lives in exchange for protection.  
I was able to get away to help protect the kids as they ran to get to the stone. My monster followed but one of my companions were right on our tails!  
As my monster had me on my back, me holding him off by the throat with my staff, his tongue lolling and dripping bit fat stinking globs of saliva on me I shouted to my companion to “Keep going! Protect the kids!!! Ive got this..”  
I kicked my enemy off and we continued to battle.  
Back on the beach it was an absolute bloodbath and it seemed the enemy was winning. Injured and exhausted the group and what remained of the natives continued to withdraw to the center of the island as our enemy pushed on.  
Back to me and my monster. He was telling me all of the disgusting sexual things he was going to do to me before and as he was killing me. I tried to block him out best I can, rage filling me when he mentioned what he would do to my friends once he was done with me and I lost it when he smirked and began to comment on what he was going to do to the children after as I had grown attached to them and loved them at this point.  
With a ferocious roar, teeth so bared you could see gums I lept, caught my monster off guard and slammed my staff through his ugly mouth and pinned him to the ground, finally ending it.  
Moments after as I was staggering, gripping my bloodied arm trying to head to the stone to protect the kids a mighty light shone from the middle of the island. The children had done it! They were finishing the spell! They had one last egg to use and they did it!!!  
A giant wave of power and light swept through the island, bent the trees and kicked up sand at the beach where the main battle was.  
Everyone paused, the big bads looking horrified as one by one they started to disintegrate. They tried to run back to their portal but many didn’t make it, especially the leaders and our personal enemies.  
I could have collapsed then and there but I had to get to the children.  
As i was about to enter the mouth of the cave a native came out looking joyful but sad. She had been there to protect the children as a last effort though she was old and weak- i think she was the healer and still had a tiny bit if magic.  
She told me not to go in for I would find nothing but starlight dust. The children were no more, they had given their lives for us all.  
Tears ran down my cheeks without shame and the healer and I began to make our way back to the beach.  
On the way I found my friend who I had told to keep going to protect the children- he didn’t make it.  
We kept going until we got back to everyone. We were so happy! But… Could we go home now? Did we even want to? Were the world’s sealed for good now?  
Exhausted we collapsed and were wrapped in bandages.  
That night a great celebration was had! A feast, bonfire, the whole 9. I was leaning back against a log by a fire, a drink in my hand and my friends around me. I placed the drink down, my eyes begining to droop.  
Someone was doing a silly impersonation of our battle and I chuckled at them, a smile on my face and one arm draped over my bandaged stomach, hiding the pool of blood that was slowly seeping out of me.  
My friends, the cruise, getting turned into guardians, the battles, how long we had been here. The fight of our lives- the children who gave theirs.  
It was all so much and so amazing. Smiling I quietly chuckled again at the dancers antics, my friends around me.  
Still smiling my head lolled to the side, I heard one of my friends ask my name in quiet concern, my vision went dark…  
And then I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it all the way congratulations! Now you too know the life I lived in another world while I slept.


End file.
